


You can live in dreams

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal was a dream, and now Will can't wake up.





	You can live in dreams

Hannibal Lecter is a man. That is a fact, despite all the lack of evidence to his existence. There are no records of him, no photos. Will Graham apparently killed Francis Dolarhyde alone. It’s wrong.

*  
Alana Bloom recalls no colleague and enemy called Hannibal. She has a lovely wife called Judy and a son called Morgan, and lives in the suburbs.  
“Did I kill all those people?” Will asks her.  
“No. That was Abel Gideon, The Chesapeake Ripper.”  
Will can’t explain why that is wrong.

*  
Jack Crawford is dead, so he has no answers. He lies beside Bella under a somber headstone. Will has flowers, and no tears. He leaves the cemetery quietly, a part of him remaining there.

*  
Bedelia du Maurier laughs at him, but takes him into her bed. He can’t find Hannibal’s scent anywhere on her. He eats her out and she tastes like heaven though her words are acidic.  
“You invented your monster lover,” she says. “You made your cage and now you miss it.”

*  
Abigail Hobbs’ grave has no clues. Why would Gideon kill her when he did not know her?  
He was not her almost-father, he did not love Will. 

*  
Will goes to the old Lecter estate, and fins no trace of Chiyoh. He kills a man, and leaves him as an offering to his dark master, as he did once before.

*  
In his dreams Hannibal comes to him.  
“Will,” he says.  
“I would live with you in dreams if you are not real.”  
“Then so you shall,” Hannibal says.  
No trace is ever found of Will, not even his bones.


End file.
